CORE D: NPTMT ABSTRACT The Neuropathology and Targeted Molecular Testing (NPTMT) Core has been a valuable and frequently utilized resource for UW ADRC as it pursues its vision of precision medicine for Alzheimer's disease (AD) as well as for local and national AD research. The mission and thus, specific aims, have not significantly changed from the current award: (i) provide diagnostic expertise, (ii) provide targeted biomarker and genetic testing, (iii) build a highly accessible repository of brain tissue and fluid, (iv) develop innovative approaches, and (v) maintain a rich training environment. All of our research activities are focused on enhancing the research value of tissue and body fluid donations from cognitively healthy individuals and those in the early stages of AD while ensuring proper safeguards.